goldensunfandomcom-20200223-history
Suhalla
Suhalla (スハーラ村 Suharra Village) is a village in northern Gondowan, the last before the Suhalla Desert. .]]If the party gets caught in a whirlwind in the Suhalla Desert, the tornado will set them down just outside Suhalla. There are a few hidden items in the village, and a boy can be reached on a roof using Psynergy. The village has little to do with the story, except for a single, optional cutscene. There is no Weapon or Armor shop in village, so its mostly used as a safe haven for the inn. The village seems to be Middle Eastern in it's culture and style of building. As a very small village, Suhalla isn't home to many remarkable features, and only has a single shop, the item vendor. Despite this, business for the village's inn is booming, largely due to the misfortune of others. Namely, the workers travelling from Tolbi to work on Babi Lighthouse to the south, and any other travelers who enter the desert (aside from Adepts), are all blown back into Suhalla by the treacherous winds. Because of this, the inn's owners are quietly joyous about the hostile state of the desert. Story ' group in the desert, Tolbi's forces recuperate in Suhalla.]] Traveling from Tolbi en route to Lalivero, Tolbi's forces meet Saturos' group in Suhalla Desert. The former is defeated by Saturos' group, who promptly kidnap Sheba, recognizing her as a Jupiter Adept, someone they would need in order to complete their quest. To the soldier's horror, they find that further progress through the desert is impossible, as vicious sandstorms halt their progress. To their dismay, they witness Saturos' group pass through the desert with ease, thanks to enormous pillars of water that shot out of the ground and parted the sandy winds. What they did not know was that the tornadoes were being created by Tornado Lizards, and Alex had used his considerable Mercury-based powers to weigh down his party long enough for them to fell the Lizards and proceed through the desert. The soldiers are then blown back to Suhalla (as Isaac's party will be if they don't Douse the whirlwinds), where they remain, recovering and retelling their tale as they try and come up with a way through the desert and to rescue Sheba. Interestingly, the Psynergy the soldiers saw is different from the Douse Psynergy, and is seen on-screen in the prologue of The Lost Age as one of only a handful times where Alex's powers are actually witnessed. Vendors Suhalla's Inn service is located right at the building you pass in front of when you first enter the village, at a rate of 18 coins per Adept. The village has no weapon or armor vendors. Collectibles * 5 Coins: In the orange jar below you as soon as you enter in the village from the left side. * Hard Nut: In a chest in the upper left-most tip of the village. * Lucky Medal: In the orange jar to the left of the sanctum. Hop the purple river to cross behind the sanctum and hop back down to get to it. * Smoke Bomb: In the oven in the tiny house of an old couple just to the left of the house with the red design on its roof. Name Origin Suhalla is a corruption of the village's Japanese name, スハーラ村 Suharra, which in turn is a corruption of Sahara, referring to the Desert. As the mountain range and the road that runs through it are also referred to with this name, it can be reasonably assumed that the village was named after the Desert, rather than the other way around. This makes it simply a small desert village on the edge of the Suhalla Desert, fitting in well with it's lack of weapons or armor vendors. Category:Places in Gondowan Category:Towns and Settlements